Haloween Party
by Mavis Scarlet
Summary: This is a song-fic. The song is Realize by Colbie Cailatt .Tim went to a Halloween Party with his date but ended up meeting someone else. I really suck at summary. This is One-Shot just plain old McAbby. Hope you guys like this. If you do. Mark it as your favourite and most importantly review!


**Author's note**

I know Halloween is this month even though I am not an American. I am writing this fic based on the theme Halloween. I hope I nailed it. Hope you guys will like this and if you do. Please mark it as your favourite. This is an One-shot just plain old McAbby. The song that I will use here is "Realize" By Colbie Cailatt.

* * *

><p>It was Halloween night and Timothy McGee arrived early at the party that her date "The Ice Queen" invited him but his date has not arrived. He wore a blue costume as he was coming in as a Snow Elf. He also wore a mask as he was told by his date so his face was blue all over. His voice was different too because the mask covered him.<p>

In the same time, Abby Scuito was also entering the party dressed in his usual dark gothic outfit. She wore a black skeleton costume with a skull covering her face. She too was waiting for her date. She then received a call from her date

"Hello, Sam! Where are you? I am here already"

"_Sorry Abby but I have to go somewhere. I am so sorry"_

"I don't know what to say but I don't want to talk to you"

"_I am so sorry Abby. Please forgive me." _In the background, Abby could hear a female voice "_What's wrong darling. Who is that you are talking too"_

"Sam, who is that?" Abby asked madly

"_No one Abby"_

"How could it be no one when I heard…." Before she could finish her words, Sam hung up on him

"**How could he!**" Abby was crying and ran across the people.

Meanwhile, Tim was also talking to his date

"Hello, Charlotte. I'm here. are you going to be late?" As usual, Tim asked her politely

"_I am sorry Tim, I've got to take my little brother trick or treating tonight. I wish I could come, but he's so looking forward to tonight"_

"No worries. Take care of your little brother"

"Y_ou are considerate Timmy." _Before Tim hung up, he heard a voice "_Is your boyfriend gone now Charlotte." Charlotte hissed at the voice and told him to shut up "Shut up Sam. I don't want him to know about us"_

Tim almost erupted and wanted to shout a her but his parents raised a gentleman so he kept calm and hung up. Suddenly he accidentally bumped into another person knocking them down. It was Abby but he didn't know it

"Sorry. I didn't saw where I was going" Tim stood up and held out a hand to help her up

" . It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going" She told him taking his hands to let him help her up

"I am a Snow Elf and what would you be?"

"I am not imitating anyone. I love dressing like this"

"_This skeleton girl reminds me a lot of Abby"_ Tim said in his heart while Abby was thinking the same thing "_This blue snow elf reminds me a lot of Timmy. Love to see him wearing this"_

"Sorry, but I gotta go.." She went off leaving Tim alone. He called her but she didn't hear

"**Wait!** I want to know your name.." He looked at her and thought of her. But his chain of thoughts was interrupted by the announcer.

"Good Evening Boys and Girls! It's time for the Halloween Karaoke. We will randomly picked two person using the head light so get ready!"

The head light quickly spun around and Tim was praying that he would not be picked but fate had it in him. One of the headlights stopped and shown on Abby. She looks shocked but she enthusiastically went up stage. The other one stopped on Tim who almost fainted but everyone shouted and cheering him on to get on the stage.

"It's you" He thought when he got up the stage seeing the skeleton woman again

"Now, let's pick the song shall we?" A pumpkin like box was put infront of them

"One of you will pick the song. Who will it be?"

"Ladies first" Tim invited her to pick. She agreed and put her hand inside and took out a piece of paper

"Let's see what did they pick. **Realize by Colbie Cailatt. Let's Karaoke!**" The announcer said and everyone got wild

The music started playing and the crowd silence. "I'll start." Abby said

_Take time to realize_

_That your warmth is crashing down on me_

_Take time to realize that I am on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

Tim looked surprised that stranger singing in front of him is a good singer. He gathered his courage and started singing the second verse

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No, I can't spell it out for you_

Abby also looked surprised but she kept her calm. And when it reached the chorus. Both of them sung in synch.

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now_

When they finished the chorus. The audience felt the chemistry between them and they started dancing with the music. Tim started the second verse

_Take time to realize, oh, oh, I'm on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

_Take time to realize,This all can pass you by..._

_didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No, I can't spell it out for you_

Tim and Abby started to get comfortable with each other and they were getting closer and closer

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other_

_It's not all the same, no, it's never the same_

_If you don't feel it too, if you meet me half way_

_If you would meet me half way_

_It could be the same for you_

Now both of them are staring at each others eyes and they finished the song

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder_

_When we missed out on each other now._

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder_

_When we missed out on each other now._

_Missed out on each other now_

_Missed out on each other now, yeah_

_Realize, realize, realize, realize, oh_

They finished their song and they received a loud applause and the announcer was back

"Now, it's time to take off your mask and show yourself"

They looked at each other and counted until three and pulled off their mask

"1…2… and 3…" They opened their mask and both of them were shell shock

"Abby?"

"Tim?"

"Now give our singers a round of applause"

It was closed to midnight and both of them were walking in the park just outside

"I had fun tonight Tim" Abby said while looking at him

"I had fun too Abbs"

"Who knew that you are a good singer?"

"I never knew it myself and you're not that bad yourself. Abby, I have something to tell you"

"What Tim?"

Abby waited anxiously for Tim to tell her something under the moonlight

"It's this" He held her face close to him and they kissed under the moonlight

"I love you Abby"

"I love you too Tim"

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like the story. If you do, please mark it as your favourite and please review cause I want to know what did you guys think. Cheers<strong>


End file.
